The Missing Pieces
by Starry o.0
Summary: Amuto! "Can I tell you something?" He whispered. She shook her head and his face dropped. She felt his smooth, warm lips lightly touching hers as he spoke. "Please?" Amu's been depressed, but Ikuto can't wait any longer. So whats he gonna do to get her?
1. Chapter 1

Muhahaha  
My first lemon fic ***evil smile***

Don't read, you little kiddies!

Post-manga/show. You'll see.

No, no. No lemons in this chapter. You perverts. Haha.

**Bold- **POVs, time skips, etc.

_Italics- _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**The Missing Pieces**

One

**Normal POV.**

Six years later, and Amu still wasn't used to not having Ran, Miki and Su talking to her.

Who would've known that capturing by the Embryo, the Guardian Characters would disappear? Of course, no one had. It wasn't even an "Oh, this could happen." or a "What if this happens?" or even an "Wouldn't it be weird if this happened?" type of thing. It was more of a grabbed the Embryo, made a wish and they were gone.

She had said goodbye. Everyone had. The chara's said they knew it would happen. That was what the Embryo was, in reality. It was the magic behind the little Guardians, their reason for being. It was what pulled the eggs out of people's hearts, but once it was caught they couldn't stay.

She still missed them. At eighteen, she still felt like she _needed _them. She was no where close to being the person she wished she was. Looking back on it now, she wished she hadn't made the request she did when she had caught the Embryo that night.

"_Look, it's there!" Tadase yelled, pointing above a tree._

_The Guardians were in the same park Amu had seen Ikuto playing the violin. They'd caught one of Easter's henchmen, along with Utau, collecting X-Eggs when suddenly the Embryo had appeared out of nowhere it seemed._

_It had dragged Ikuto along with it, of course. Amu hadn't seen him in a few weeks, but she'd never admit she was happy to see him. And relieved to see Easter hadn't done anything to him.._

_He jumped for it first. His tail flicked behind him in excitement, and all the Guardians behind Amu were yelling at her to jump._

_So she did. She was already transformed with Ran, and she pushed off the ground with more strength than she'd ever knew she had. She flew past Ikuto, and heard him yell in frustration at the realization that he wasn't going to get the egg first. Then he was right next to her again, smirking at her. He'd landed on a branch and jumped again with more power._

_Amu fixed her attention on the glowing Embryo, only feet away from her outstretched hand._

_She saw Ikuto's stretched out right next to hers. His was longer, and closer. He was going to get it.._

_Then the girl heard a sigh. She looked beside her, and his blue eyes locked on hers. The side of his mouth twitched as he brought his hand down, then dropped smoothly onto a top branch of a tree beneath her._

_The younger girl's eyes grew wide. Isn't this what he wanted? This is why he did everything he did. This is why they were enemies! And he was just going to give up? That easily?_

_Her hand hit something cool, and her eyes turned towards the bright light in her hand. She began falling from the sky, clutching the egg in her hands like it was life its self._

_She landed in Tadase's arms. She saw everyone around her, but heard their excited screams and exclamations like they were whispers._

"_Dear child," A soft, angelic voice spoke in her head. Amu looked down at the silver, shining egg astonished. It talks? "What is it you most desire?"_

_She continued staring at it. What did she most desire? Well, she wanted a bigger house. She wanted to be rich and famous. She wanted to be older. She wanted to be faster, smarter, cooler, a better cook, more honest, braver, and most of all prettier. She wanted to be able to go back in time. She wanted a lot of things._

_But what did she _desire_?_

"_I guess I want.." She was speaking back in her mind. She closed her eyes, and in front of her was a little white chara._

_She was dressed in a white robe, that flowed past her feet and swayed in non-existent wind. She had long, wavy white hair that fell to her knees, and her blue eyes were so pale they were almost gray._

"_Don't guess. Know." The chara smiled. "What will make you happy?"_

_What would make her happy? Well, what would make her truly happy would be.. "If everyone here, my friends, were happy.."_

_The chara in her mind nodded, "Then wish it."_

_Amu wasn't sure if this would be allowed. Wasn't it against the rules to wish for more wishes? "I wish everyone here, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and... Ikuto and Utau, had their one wish fulfilled."_

_Once again, the white chara smiled. "You're a very kind and generous girl. It shall be done." She bowed, and disappeared. When Amu opened her eyes, the egg had disappeared._

Amu sighed, tossing in her bed. It was 3 in the afternoon, but she'd been thinking about those three charas too much today to feel like doing anything.

Sure, it was the summer after her graduation.

Her parents and sister were gone visiting family for most of it.

She _should _be out living it up. But she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed today..

Until she heard a knock on her balcony door.

**Amu's POV.**

I knew who it was. He was the only one who would come to my balcony instead of my front door. Dumb cat. I pulled the covers over my head, hoping he would just leave. I hadn't brushed my hair, let alone brush my teeth, all day. I didn't want to hear his smart comments on it.

He knocked again. _Go away, go away, oh please Lord, make him leave._

Another lock. I sighed. Why must God be so cruel? Finally I heard the door push open and a person walk towards my bed.

Someone tugged on my covers. I grunted. He chuckled. I hate him sometimes.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" I kept my blankets over me. I didn't want him to see me like this. He'd been coming over a lot lately. Basically, ever since my 18th birthday, he'd been bothering me a whole lot more.

That little crush I'd had as a child? Yeah, thats gone. Now that I see how annoying he is. Always there, always saying something smart at my expense. It's infuriating.

"Can't a man come to see his friend?" His face was right over mine on the other side of the sheet it sounded like.

"No." _Leaveeeeeeeeeeeee I can't breatheeeeeeee!_

"We had plans, remember?" He tugged at the blanket again. I decided to slip my foot out and kick him.

I felt his cool hand encircle my ankle before it made contact with his body. _Damn. Aren't his reflexes supposed to be non-existent without Yoru?_

He yanked it, and I fell out of bed onto the hard floor. I growled as I stood up, pushing some of my matted hair out of my face. I locked eyes with him, glaring.

His bluish purple one's were sparkling with laughter, and his cobalt hair fell into his face as he started to quietly laugh.

Probably at me. "WHAT!" I stomped my foot for added effect, crossing my arms.

He smirked, gaining his compose again. "Well for one, your hair looks disgusting."

I grimaced. "How nice of you." And rolled my eyes as I pushed past him towards my door. I needed to pee so bad.

I felt his eyes on my back as I pushed open the door. "And for two, you have no pants on."

"Right." I took a step towards the bathroom before registering what he had said. Then-

_WHATTTT?!? _I looked down to see sparkley blue boy-short type underwear covering my lower half.

I managed to scream "PERVERRRRRRRRT!" before slamming the door closed, sprinting to the bathroom, and hopefully before he was able to see the new shade of red my face had just invented.

* * *

**Press the button if you love me (:  
Or if you at least liked this..  
****  
**

**Dunno if I should continue.  
****-starry**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, time for an update.

So I haven't actually decided how this story is going to go yet...

But stay with me! Lol

**The Missing Pieces**

Two

----------------------------------

_WHATTTT?!? I looked down to see sparkly blue boy-short type underwear covering my lower half._

_I managed to scream "PERVERRRRRRRRT!" before slamming the door closed, sprinting to the bathroom, and hopefully before he was able to see the new shade of red my face had just invented._

----------------------------------

**Amu's POV.**

I closed the bathroom door and leaned on it. He always seemed to catch me at the most embarrassing times. And he could never just let it go! Just once! I let out a heavy sigh as I walked towards the mirror. My hair was sticking out at weird angles, and my eyes had puffy circles underneath them.

These are the times when I miss Su being there to do my hair. I rubbed my eyes. _I need to stop thinking about them! It's been years, Amu.._

I opened the mirror and pulled out my tooth brush and tooth paste, squeezing out a little more than normal from the tube. It had been a while since I'd brushed.

Once that was done, I picked up my brush and pulled it through the tangles in my pink hair. I'd let it grow out since I had had the charas. Not because I wanted to, More because I was too lazy to go get it cut. Although now, it being down to my shoulder blades, it was a little too long. It got in the way. Sometimes when I eat, it gets in my food.

Then I walk around with mashed potatoes in my hair all day because my friends are douche bags. Besides Rima. She would tell me.

I think.

There was a knock; "Amu?" The cat boy's voice rang through the door. "Are you covered?"

I ran my fingers through my hair one last time, pushing the side bangs out of my face. "No. What do you want?"

The door opened, revealing Ikuto, in all his navy t-shirt and semi-skinny jeans glory, leaning against the frame. "Good." His smirk took over his entire face. The purple in his eyes had disappeared, and they were now the clearest, deepest blue I'd ever seen. Heat slowly crawled onto my face as he looked me over, yet I didn't move. I....

I li..

Lik..

_No!_

I pushed the blush back, crossing my arms like me not having pants on didn't bother me one bit. It did. But he would never get the satisfaction of knowing that if I could help it.

"_What _do you want?" I used my irritated tone. Usually it worked on him.

**Ikuto's POV.**

She was doing this on purpose. She must be. _That white v-neck t-shirt is covering _nothing_!_

With her arms crossed like that, her finally developed breasts pressed together and I could see the crease between them. I kept my face straight as the jeans I had on got the tiniest bit tighter.

_Damn this girl._

I crossed my arms as well, meeting her honey gold eyes. "You really want to know?" _You. On the floor. Right now._

She nodded, and her bangs fell into her face. I imaged those pink locks falling onto my chest as she bounced on top of my..

"Tell me." She demanded, tapping her foot. _Dear god, thank you for finally turning her 18._

I took a peek at her legs. They were tanned from the summer sun, and still long and perfectly shaped. My eyes roamed upwards, finally hitting blue. Lord, how I want to..

"First, you tell me something." I smirked, catching her eyes again.

Her eyes rolled, willing me to ask. I chuckled. She was so cute. "You've brushed your teeth, correct?"

I watched as pink crept into her cheeks. It matched her hair perfectly. She looked like pure sex right now..

_Fuck._

"Yes, Ikuto. I brushed my teeth." She sighed, uncrossing her arms and walking towards the door, towards me, to get to her room I guessed.

_Here's my chance._

**Normal POV.**

Ikuto grabbed her around the waist as she walked past, pulling her to his chest. She let out a muffled grunt into his shoulder, because even through the years he still managed to be nearly a head taller than her. Amu pushed against his chest in her effortless attempt to free herself.

"Geh-off me!" Her face was still smashed into his body.

He laid his head on top of hers. She smelled like strawberries. "You asked what I wanted.." He whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist as the other twirled a pink strand of her hair.

It allowed Amu enough space to push her head back and look up at him, glaring. "Well do you know what I want?" She asked, hands still on his chest. She had to mentally stop herself from feeling across it; it felt hard as a brick and the bottom of her palms were hitting the first indent of his abs.

He shook his head as his hand dropped her hair, moving so the back of his index finger was slowly stroking her cheek. Amu noticed his hair fell into his face so much that his eyes were nearly completely shadowed. How she wanted to push it out of his face, but..

"You to get off me." She pushed herself away, and he allowed her to go. His smirk reappeared as he examined her bright red face.

"Are you lying, _Amu_?" He purred out her name and made her shiver. He always teased her like this. She had learned to control herself somewhat, but she couldn't completely stop the blushing and the shivering and the _wanting._

Neither could you if a godlike boy was doing this to you!

But she didn't like him anymore. She was allowed to think someone was hot without liking them.

"No, I am not _lying_. I'm going to put some pants on." She pushed past him and walked back into her room, picking up a pair of jean shorts on the floor and putting them on. She couldn't smell them, so they therefore were clean enough to wear.

**Amu's POV.**

I turned back to the door as Ikuto walked in, acting like he owned the place. I rolled my eyes as I looked around the floor for flip flops.

"What were our plans, again?" I asked. I'd forgotten.

"We were going to go to that new movie you wanted to see." I turned back to him, and one of my flip flops was dangling from his finger as he smirked at me.

He hadn't changed much since back then. He'd gotten a little bigger, grown some muscle. Which I hadn't noticed he really needed until he got them. His features had sharpened, he'd grown a faint line of closely shaved sideburns. Not the conventional, old man sideburns. They were thinner, almost just a line, that came down to the sides of his jaw bone and followed his jawline for a millimeter or two. You wouldn't even notice them if you weren't paying attention. But that was mostly because his long hair covered most of it, besides right at his jawline. And sometimes he had a little stubble above and below his lips when he hadn't shaved in a while.

How I managed to notice that little bit escaped me.

I grabbed it from him, putting it on. I decided to keep the white t-shirt I had on, on too. It was hot outside and I'd be sweating anyway.

"Fine, since you won't leave me alone if I don't go." I grabbed my car keys from my dresser, but a hand stopped mine.

"I'm driving." Ikuto whispered into my ear. He dragged his fingertips across my arm before pulling away and walking out of my room.

I heard the front door open and close, then a car horn a minute later.

I stood there, suddenly noticing I needed to change my underwear before I left.

_Damn cat._

* * *

**Review, pleaseee.**

**-starry**


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooo (:

I didn't get the amount of reviews I would've liked, but oh well.

_Italics_ will also be songs.

**The Missing Pieces**

Three

Amu rolled her eyes as she approached Ikuto's car. Fame had not made him humble. He'd been given a contract 3 years ago to play violin, and was considered the best player of the generation. Which made sense; he was more famous for his looks than his playing. And most of his critiques were female.

But his car could rival to his looks. Amu had been given the complete run down about it during the school year when Amu's car was totaled and Ikuto had driven her.

It was a dark navy blue (Of course, it is Ikuto's) 2009 CTS Cadillac. He had gone into detail about it, but Amu hadn't understood a word he said. Until he got to the 17-mpg in the city.

Honestly. The economy is shit. The world is falling apart. People are losing their houses and can't afford food. BABIES IN AFRICA ARE FREAKIN DYING EVERY DAY! And he buys a car that chugs gas like that?

Damn celebrities.

She stepped in and fell into a black leather seat, not even looking over at the boy who was smirking at her.

After a few seconds she caved. "_What_?"

His smirk grew. "That took you a while, _Amu_."

Well, she had to change some of her clothing. His fault. "I needed to find some money, cat. Now drive." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. She heard a chuckled as he started the car, starting the loud bass pumping of his rock music as well.

_'Ohhhh, oh. Ohhhh. Get your hands, off the girl, can't you see that she belongs to m-'_

The girl heard Ikuto's whispered sing along. He'd been giving her rides to random places since junior year, and it seemed like this was the only song he ever listened to. Ever.

**  
Amu's POV.**

I tapped my fingers to the beat next to the window clicker thing. It wasn't a bad song, and Weezer was a nice band and all, but I'd listened to this every time I've been in this car.

"Ikuto, don't you have any other songs?" I asked. _Maybe some rap or something less.. Depressing_

I could see his smirk. He kept one hand on the wheel as he grabbed his iPod, scrolling down on it. He pressed the center button, then turned his attention back on the road. His hair nearly completely covered his face from me, but I could still see the tip of his nose and his lips; that were still curved into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked out straight. _What movie are we going to see anyway? I don't remember wanting to see one.._

**Normal POV.**

Suddenly a jazzy, R&B tune hit her ears. She couldn't make out the instrument, but she guessed it was a guitar or something. The sound was up so loud she couldn't make out the words at first, but her seat was shaking to the beat. Amu looked over at Ikuto who was smiling so big his teeth were out. She narrowed her eyes and strained to hear the music. Finally she guessed what was the chorus came on.

_'How does it feel? How does it feel? Said I wanna know, how does it feel?'_

Red slowly crept into her cheeks. What exactly was thing song about? She turned away from Ikuto to hide her face as she tried to make out more of the song.

_'Feelin' right on, if you feel the same way, baby, let me know right away.  
I'd love to make you wet, in between your thighs cau-'_

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed, covering her ears. "CHANGE THE SONG!" She looked over at him, grabbing for the iPod. He kept his eyes on the road, but the smile never left his face.

She quickly found a new song, one of Ikuto on his violin, and then sat back and closed her eyes. His songs always made her feel so relaxed; she loved them. Amu believed that even though most of the time Ikuto was a jerk off, and acted like a bitch to Tadase (and everyone else) a lot..... And always teased her to the point it was just plain mean... Deep down he was crying out for someone to understand him. No one could write and play such sad, soulful music otherwise. So Amu always tried to decode his music, tried to figure him out.

It never worked. But it was worth trying.

Amu felt hot breath tickling her ear, and something was pressed to the other side of her face. She groaned a little, trying to move her head to the other side. But the thing on her face held her in place, and she heard a chuckle.

Oh, did she know that sound.

"Good morning, sunshine." Someone whispered huskily into her ear. Something hot brushed against her ear lobe. The thing on her opposite cheek pressed her face into where the voice was coming from. All the while, Amu couldn't stop thinking about how good Ikuto smelled..

She felt his lips right at the base of her ear. "We're here." His thumb ran down her cheek, and the fingers in her hair slowly clenched.

Amu pulled away out of instinct, opening her eyes and finding Ikuto leaning in her open door. His hands were already back in his pockets, and his dark navy blue hair cascaded across his face. "We're going to be late, kid."

He turned on his heel and walked away, Amu grumbling as she stepped out of his car and followed him.

**Ikuto's POV.**

_I can't take this anymore. She's old enough. I can't wait much longer! _I was sitting next to her in the back corner. Somehow, I'd managed to get back her back here and sit without her noticing anything. She was in the corner seat, and me?

I was blocking everyone's view of her. _She was so cute when she was asleep.._

I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was stuffing her face with popcorn, intently gazing at He's Just Not That Into You. Personally, I didn't see what was so great about this movie.. It must be a chick thing.

But what I did know was that it was two hours long.

I casually put my arm on our shared arm rest. I'd been waiting 6 damn years for her. Five years and 11 months too long. Only problem was, she didn't even get close to letting me near her. I'd been depressed about Yoru for a long time, but I eventually came to terms with it. But Amu?

She was getting worse as the years passed.

I rested my head on my hand, letting my hair fall down towards her. I knew her well enough to know that she'd absentmindedly start playing with it like she always did.

I left it there for a minute. _Three... Two... One... Hooked._

I smirked as I felt the soft tug. She was twisting a strand of it across her fingers. She has no idea how much that turns me on, though...

I turned towards her, smirking. The movement startled her enough to make her turn to me, eyebrow up questioningly. She mouthed "What?".

I moved my lips randomly. I didn't actually have anything to say. Her golden eyes looked dark in the light, and her bottom lip was casting shadows beneath it that made them look seductive.

Her eyebrows came together as she tried to decipher what I'd mouthed. Which was futile, because I hadn't said anything.. She mouthed "What?" again.

_She was such an easy target..._ I leaned in, watching her face go pink as I got closer. I went to the side the screen was on, so I could hide her even more. I pressed my lips into her ear as I spoke.

"You're cute, Amu." I whispered as softly as I could. I didn't want anyone around to hear.

I heard her sigh is agitation. "I'm trying to watch the movie you paid for. Get away." Her hands found my chest and pushed. I couldn't hold back the chuckle at her girly strength. The hand that had been supporting my head cupped her cheek. _Might as well go for it._

"Well, _Amu_, I'm telling you to stop watching the movie." I couldn't take it. I could feel her shaky breathing on my neck. And her hair smelled deliciously of strawberries, still. And I was close enough now that her tip of her chest was hitting mine.

My free hand reached out and grabbed her thigh.

**Normal POV.**

Amu found her face being pushed into his crook of his neck. She felt his hot hand near her knee, and growled. Was he trying to take advantage of her?

"Get off, Ikuto." She spat out, hushed. She grabbed his wrist, but his fingertips were sliding slowly up her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat and she made no attempt to pull his hand away. She felt him smirk onto her ear.

"Stop me then." His hand went up another inch. Amu's heart was pounding in her chest. What she didn't understand was why her body was reacting like this when she had long ago gotten over the older boy. They hadn't even kissed before, and his hand was going up her thigh?!

"Go on, _Amu_," He purred out her name, pressing his lips onto the top of her neck and kissing it quickly. "Tell me to stop." He pushed his hand up to the hem of her shorts. Amu felt her legs break out in goose bumps, and the weird feeling in her stomach plunged itself between her thighs. She bucked her hips involuntarily into his hand. She heard his breath catch, which made her lightly moan.

She pushed his hand under her shorts. Why?

Because she was too turned on right now to think. Ikuto caught his breath after the surprise, leaving his hand just under her clothing as he planted kisses across her neck, up her jawline, across her chin and stopped before her lips. He was aware they had never kissed. But that was because before, it had been against the law.

But now she was all his, and she was staring at him with those golden eyes, half lidded with lust; but shining with uncertainty and fear.

Was she scared of him? His fingertips found the lining of her panties, as his lips came closer to hers.

**Amu's POV.**

_So close, so close, SO CLOSE! _He was affecting me so much by doing so little!

I was watching his lips as they came closer. I couldn't see his eyes, they were shielded by his hair. It was so hard concentrating on anything but his hand that was resting right outside of what was setting my body on fire!

A bright light hit me, and I had to shield my eyes. I heard Ikuto growl under his breath.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." I looked up at the voice, and saw an employee with a flashlight. I went bright red as I pushed Ikuto's hand out of my shorts.

"We weren't doing anything, honest!" I stood up. I felt Ikuto's hands on my hips as I walked in front of him to leave, but my reflexes weren't fast enough to stop him from pulling me onto his lap.

"Only thanks to your interruption." Ikuto growled, resting his chin on my shoulder as he glared at the man in the uniform.

"Please leave, now." The man ushered us out of the theater, and as I passed other viewers in it they all chuckled. Damn them.

We walked outside, Ikuto smiling devilishly at me all the while. "What?" I managed to spit out as we stepped into his car. I was quite mad he got us kicked out. _It was actually a good movie.._

**Normal POV.**

"You liked it." He chuckled, turning the keys and starting the car.

"Did not." Really, she didn't.

"Liar."

"Pervert!"

"You're the one who liked it."

"DID NOT!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!" Was she?

"Then why-"

"Okay, this is a stupid conversation. I'm going to pretend what happened in there never happened, and you're never going to talk about it again. Okay? Okay." Amu sighed agitatedly and looked out the window again. "Where are you taking me, weirdo?"

"Dinner. Its nearly 6:30." He stopped in a long line of traffic behind a red light. He ran his hand through his hair. "Are you not hungry?"

Amu was taken aback by this. Ikuto, actually being sincerely nice? Had hell frozen over? She didn't see any flying pigs..

"Yes, I am. Thanks." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. His 23 year old body looked almost the same as it had when he was 17. Almost. She didn't fail to notice the muscle he'd finally managed to gain.

"Of course, there was no need for me to ask. You're always hungry." He murmured, tapping his hand on the steering wheel waiting for the traffic to move. Amu's eye twitched.

"Are you calling me fat?" She turned to face him.

"Possibly." He smirked at her.

Amu spent the rest of the ride ignoring everything the boy said to her.

* * *

**Ummmm...**

**REVIEW.**

**-starry**

**For the song in there, go here- ****http: //www . youtube . com/watch?v=7ULZuCK_fgo**** . Its actually a really good song. And the video.. YUM. Take the spaces out lol. Its not the original version, like the one I have in this story, but its the video version. Just go ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait.  
Although, its nothing compared to what the readers of my Code Lyoko story are going to have to go through. Sorry to them ):

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!

Oh and I can't help it. OMG MANGA CHAPTER 38!!!!!

Amuto fans around the world did a happy dance. All over a little hug. (:

And to the review about kissing not being illegal, I didn't realize I'd written it like that. I added that part later, and I'd meant to put something in about it would go further and THAT would be, but I guess I didn't notice I hadn't haha. Sorry (:

**The Missing Pieces**

Four

"Yeah, of course."

"_So I'll see you there?"_

"Yep. Bye, Tadase."

"_Good night, Amu."_

She hung up the phone and snuggled back into the sofa. Tadase had invited her to the movies, to see He's Just Not That Into You tomorrow. Amu didn't have to heart to tell the boy (and yes, he may be 18 but he's still a boy.) she'd already seen it. With Ikuto, nonetheless!

Speaking of the cat, she hadn't seen him since that night.. He'd taken her to an Italian place, and she still ignored him. After the pizza he drove her home, she went inside and fell asleep. And that was about...

A week ago. He was so strange. One day he'd be there, and then he's on the other side of the moon for ages before popping back up.

_Boring. Rerun. Stupid. Whores. Soap. Rerun. Rerun. Shit. Seen it. Wow, television has really dropped the ball._

Amu flipped through the channels for what felt like the fourth time. Summer was nice and all, but sometimes it was just straight boring. At least when schools in she wasn't in the house constantly. And if she went out with her friends like normal people did during the summer she wouldn't be in the house constantly.

But, whats what normal people do.

She heard the phone ring again, and she sighed as she got up and walked towards the thing.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Amu."_

"Rima! What's up?"

"_I was thinking of going to the pool. Want to come?"_

Amu twisted her hair, thinking. In reality, no. She didn't want to go. But she couldn't disappoint Rima..

"Humm.. Well, sure. I'll come pick you up in an hour."

"_Okay, Amu. See you later."_

"See ya." She hung up the phone once more, pulling her shirt off as she walked up the stairs. She tried remembering where she'd put her bathing suit...

Amu pushed her bedroom door open, only to find a stray.

"IKUTO!" She screamed, slamming the door shut and closing him inside her room while she quickly threw her shirt back on, fanning her face a little to cool it off. Then she opened it again to a smirking, dark haired man.

"Did you wear that for me, _Amu_?" The purr was in his voice again, like it always was when he was teasing her.

He leaned back in her bed, looking her over. She was in a blue cami and big gray sweat pants. Apparently she had on a navy blue bra as well. His smile grew unconsciously bigger. Her hair was down and her bangs were falling across her eyes.

"Actually you pervert, I wore it because women must." She walked over to her dresser and pulled open a few drawers in search of her bikinis.. "And you know," She opened another, but it wasn't there. "It looks like you've put on some pounds, Ikuto. You might need one, too, soon."

His eyebrows came together. "Was that an attempt at insulting me?"

She turned towards him, hands on her hips as she looked around the room. "Maybe. Do you know where I put all my bathing suits?"

He laid down, turning on his side to face her. "How would I know?"

"Because you're a creeper and probably look through my drawers when I'm not looking." She walked to her closet and opened it.

He let out a chuckle. "My, my, dear Amu. You're quite feisty today."

"FOUND THEM!" She ran out the door.

**Ikuto's POV.**

Five minutes later she walked back in, still wearing the same thing. My eyes narrowed.

"What was that?"

She looked at me, throwing something in the dirty clothes bin behind her. "I found my bikini."

_Bikini?_ "Oh, _really_."

Her eyes locked on mine in surprise, probably at my tone. "Yes..."

Suddenly she yawned, making her back arch. Her arms reached above her head, and when her mouth had closed she let out a moan.

_Wait, what?_

Her golden eyes opened and blinked. _Dear god. _I stared at her. I couldn't help it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

_Yeah, your clothes are on. _"No."

"So.." She sat down in a chair by her mirror, facing me. "Where have you been?"

"Working." Which is true. I was recording a new song, and helped Utau with her new one as well. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Her face went pink.

"You're lying again, Amu." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, twisting in her chair. "Am _not_. I'm going to the pool, so no to whatever you want."

"Oh, we're talking about what I want again?"_ You screaming my name. _I had to smile at that thought.

**Amu's POV.**

Something in his tone today was making my body feel all jittery.

"What about what I want?"_ Tadase._

_Right? _

His eyebrows went up, and he sat up on my bed again. His black jeans were bunched up around his knees and the khaki colored shirt he was wearing was crooked. "Ikuto, its summer. Why do you always wear jeans?"

"Well if you must know, its actually pretty windy outside and it's calling for rain. But don't change the subject."

"It's gonna rain? NO!" I ran to my balcony window, slamming my face into it to look out. The sky was dark and the trees were bending with the wind. "Oh, well. I didn't want to go anyway, really."

I slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony. The wind was strong, but it was only lightly sprinkling. _Leave it to Rima to completely disregard the weather when planning something. _I walked to the ledge and leaned on it with my arms.

I loved the rain. It made me feel almost happy, knowing the sky could be sad too.

Okay, childish. But whatever.

**Normal POV.**

Ikuto stood from the bed, walking out to the balcony as well. But he didn't step past the frame; he was still a cat a nature.

He hated being wet.

"Amu, come inside." He leaned against the frame, looking up at the sky.

"No, thanks mother." She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling. His breath caught, and he took a step out of the room.

Lightning flashed, and a huge boom followed, which kept Ikuto's advance on Amu to the one. He scowled at the younger girl. "Come in now, silly girl."

Her arms flew out as the rain started falling harder, splashing on the ground and quickly forming puddles. She started laughing as her head fell back. "Don't you like the rain, Ikuto?" She had to yell over the sound of the falling drops.

"No, I don't. You're going to catch a cold." By now, he'd retreated back into the safety of Amu's room.

She turned to face him, arms dropping to her side. "That's not true. You don't get sick from the cold or rain. You get sick from bacteria and germs." She pushed a drenched lock of pink out of her face before turning away from him again.

"Come inside." The growl was right by her ear. She glanced to the side. _Damn. _His hands were on either side of the ledge, boxing her in.

Ikuto dipped his head, nipping her ear before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. He got closer to her, pressing himself onto her back. He was soaked, and it was far from pleasing. At the contact Amu turned around out of instinct.

Ikuto's face was inches from hers, smirking. Amu's face turned bright red, noticing how tightly pressed his body was to hers. The boy leaned in a little more, almost touching her nose to his. "Yes, _Amu_?"

She shivered. "I thought y-you didn't like r-rain?" _Fuck my life!_

Something warm touched her cheek, cupping it. Something else made its way through her tangled hair on the back of her neck. Only then did she realize her eyes had been closed.

She slowly opened them, finding Ikuto's purple-blue ones. His lips weren't even an inch away. His hands were stroking her cheeks and running through her hair. He moved his head up, pressing his lips her for forehead.

"Amu," He whispered, moving down and kissing above her eyebrows. "I-"

Amu let out a long sigh as his lips went down her nose, and once again her eyes were locked with his when he'd gotten to her lips.

Her eyes were wide with innocence, which made Ikuto feel like a complete asshole. But he didn't care right now. The rain was pounding down on them, and he was freezing, and he wanted to go inside.

And he wanted to kiss her.

The hand he'd been cupping her face with moved to beneath her chin. He hooked it was his index finger, pushing her face up. His other hand ran across her forehead, pushing her wet hair out of her face. All the while, Amu was just staring at him.

He dipped his head in, stopping before he was there.

"Come inside, kid."

Her eyes narrowed, and she bucked her hips into his without thinking. "I'm _not _a kid."

Ikuto had to use all his focus to keep the friend in his pants down. He pressed harder into her chin, pushing her head farther up before fiercely capturing her lips.

Amu gasped, hands going up to his shoulders. Sure, she'd kissed people before. But never like this. Ikuto's hand had moved back to the side of her face, and the other was pressing into the small of her back bringing her closer. She didn't know whether to push him away and slap him or fall to pieces..

Something warm ran across her bottom lip, before he nipped it. She gasped again, and he took the chance to slid his tongue inside. He loved the way she tasted; he would _love _to see how she _really _tasted. His hand pressed harder, bringing her closer as he licked the roof of her mouth.

That did it for Amu. She pressed her hips into his and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled herself up onto the ledge of the balcony to sit. She crossed her legs behind his back, pulling him into her as her hands ran through his hair.

The girl slid her tongue against his. Ikuto pulled away, kissing down her jaw and onto her neck. He chose a spot and sucked on it hard. His hands moved to the bottom of her cami, pushing the wet fabric up.

"I-Iku-to," Amu said between breaths. "N-not here!"

His lips were on hers again, almost violently. And Amu loved it. "I..told you..to..go in..side." He purred out between kisses. He picked her up by the thighs and walked her back into the room, sliding the door closed with his foot and pressing her into it.

She pushed his hair out of his eyes, resting her hand across his cheek. He wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. He was always there when she needed him. One of his hands was pushing her shirt up again.

And then the phone rang. Amu put her feet onto the ground, and Ikuto growled onto her neck, biting hard where he was. The girl yelped at his roughness, pushing against his shoulders as the phone rang again.

"Don't answer it." He whispered, biting her earlobe.

"I have to." It rang again as she pushed him away harder.

He let out a sigh, pulling her shirt back and and stepping away with his hands in his pockets. "Fine, kid."

Amu looked at him hard, then walked to the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was still a little shaky.

"_Sorry, I didn't realize it was going to rain today.."_

"Oh, it's okay, Rima. Tomorrow."

"_You don't want to hang out with me today?"_

Amu could hear the girl's shaky voice. Like she was about to cry. "Turns out my car isn't working." Lie. "I do, but I can't. I'm really sorry. Tomorrow, I promise."

"_Oh.. Well, okay. See you then."_

"Bye, Rima."

Amu hung up the phone and turned back to Ikuto.

She screamed and covered her eyes. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

"But they're wet!"

"PUT THEM ON!"

"You like it."

"PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHES _RIGHT NOW_ YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

She heard a grunt a a lot of rustling. Finally she peeked at the now covered Ikuto.

"Can you leave now? Thanks."

He smirked at her. "I'm not leaving till it stops raining."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I don't like the rain." He walked past her and down the stairs.

_This should be fun._

* * *

Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

-starry


End file.
